Pain or Pleasure?
by Alastor Vega
Summary: By the end of the night, Seras will learn to never make her Master angry. First story. No flame but constructive criticism is welcome


Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing or Twilight series in any way or form and they belong to Kouto Hirano and Stephenie Meyer respectfully. And If you are a Twilight fan don't take this seriously and I don't want to offend any of you guys and gals. First fic so go easy on me. Enjoy.**

**An: **I like to thank Metropolis Kid for beta reading my first story. It was a big help

**Twilightmare**

Down in the dark corridor of the Hellsing mansion, Alucard was heading towards his fledgling's room for 'a little fun'.

_With Master away with her Rounds Table meeting and no FREAKS out, the Police Girl and I can do some 'bonding' tonight._ The No-life King thought as a devious grin spread across his face.

He reached Seras' room and was about to phase through the wall. But he stopped as he heard her giggling.

"Awww, that's sooo romantic." The blonde vampire cooed.

"And what is so romantic my little Draculina?" Alucard asked as he phased through the wall.

"Master!" A startled Seras exclaimed, almost dropping the book she was reading. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't believe I need a reason to visit you. But if you must know, I thought that, with Master away, me and you…" Alucard started, but he stopped talking as he noticed Seras trying to hide the book behind her back.

"What are you hiding there, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, his curiosity aroused.

"Oh, it's no-nothing, Master. Nothing at all." Seras stuttered, still trying to hide the book. And while doing so, she failed to notice a hand appearing out of the shadows. It grabbed said book away, and the terrified, former police officer shouted, "Master, don't!"

"Now, Police Girl, what is so bad tha…WHAT, THE HELL, IS THIS DOING HERE!" Alucard practically exploded as rage filled his eyes. For what he was holding was the most wretched and most unholy object that ever existed... _Twilight__,_ a novelized desecration of all vampire lore... written by some female, American twat who'd probably never gotten laid in her entire life.

"Of all the idiotic things you could have ever done, this is, by far, the worst of the lot!" The No-Life King seethed, his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"B-but master, its just a great story, filled with love, adventure and the struggle of inner turmoil." Seras said, her hands clasped together and a dreamy look upon her face.

"NO SORRY EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE NOVEL IS 'GREAT' WHEN IT HAS VAMPIRES 'SPARKLE' IN THE SUN, AND WHAT ARE 'VEGETARIAN VAMPIRES'? WHAT, THE HELL, DOES THAT MEAN ANYWAY?" Alucard roared, showing off his massively sharp fangs, fangs that were dangerously close to Seras' face.

Seeing his frightened fledgling's expression, Alucard moved his face away from her. "It's probably a good thing that you were only exposed to this 'book' and nothing more." Alucard sighed, trying to control his anger.

_I mean, she is just like a lamb, a pure, white, delectable lamb, who on occasion loses her way and needs someone to set her straight... and, on those rare moments, punish her a little for her disobedience._ Alucard thought, imagining his little fledgling as a lamb and himself as 'The Big Bad Wolf'.

"Um, yeah only the book... and nothing else." Seras said while slowly walking toward her closet.

Alucard, noticing her movement, teleported in-between her and the closet. He plunged his hands into both sides of the door.

"Lets see what other little secrets you been hiding from me." The No-Life King said as he ripped the door off and threw it across the room. What he found disturbed him greatly.

Inside the closet were the kind of things some obsessed fan-girl, with no outside life, would keep. The whole thing was filled with _Twilight_'collectibles', thing ranging from posters, to figurines, to DVDs and even a collection of the books. But the worst was what Alucard saw at the center of this holocaust. There, admits glowing hearts and glittery stencils, was a decoratively framed picture of the actor who had played Edward, a shrine for that prick of an excuse for a vampire.

"Um, Master, are... are you okay? Master?" A worried Seras asked, approaching her master nervously.

"It's worse than I could ever have imagined." Alucard said with a eerie calmness in his voice.

"**Releasing Control Art Restriction to level three... level two... level one. Situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is eternally silenced.**" Alucard recited and, discarding his familiar red coat and fedora form, turned himself and the entire room into a shadowed mass of giant eyes. From every direction, disturbing sounds rang. To Seras they sounded like screaming/crying babies, and it brought bloody tears to her eyes.

"Now, my little Draculina, I show you true horror." Alucard's disembodied voice proclaimed; and, coming forth from the mass of blood/shadows, the six-foot-seven-inch, multi-eyed hell hound, Baskerville appeared. Said hell hound started to approach the terrified female vampire; and when it reached her, it started sniffing her body and licking her face, surprising Seras. It then opened its jaws, ready to strike. "Are you ready?" The demon dog questioned. Seras, too afraid to answer, just closed her eyes and nodded. The beast grinned and moved its face closer to Seras, and then it… turned around and went straight into the closet.

Seras, not feeling the expected bite, opened one of her eyes to see what was going on. Her master, turned hell beast, was busy mauling and tearing through all the diabolical _Twilight_ stuff.

Three minutes and two hairballs later, Alucard resumed a humanoid form and approached Seras again.

"Now little one, it's your turn." Alucard exclaimed, a wild grin upon his face.

"Please, Master, I'm sorry for what I did. Just, please, don't kill me." Seras cried as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Now, Police Girl," Alucard said with a surprising gentleness in his voice. "why would I do such a thing?"

"B-but, I thought... because of the book... and the clo-" Seras never finished her sentence because two black. tentacle-like appendages shot towards her. One wrapped around her waist. The other tied her two hands together, and then they drew her towards Alucard's 'human' form, continuing until their bodies were mere inches from touching one another.

"But you didn't think you were going to get off without a punishment now, did you?" Alucard asked, lifting her chin and momentarily locking eyes with her, sapphire blue meeting ember red. He then proceeded to lick the side of her neck, where the 'vampire kiss' was at, with his serpentine like tongue. Then another black tendril emerged from the ancient vampire; and it snaked around, to his fledgling's back, where it began slowly moving up and down.

"Ma-master." Seras moaned, trying to find her voice. "What type of punishment is this? Ah!" Seras gasped as Alucard nibbled on a sensitive spot on her neck.

"When it comes to your punishments, there will always be pleasure... but mixed with much pain." Alucard cooed; and to emphasize that point, he had the black tendril, that was stroking her back, slash at it, leaving a deep, bleeding, red mark.

"Ahhhhh!" Seras screamed, feeling pain and, oddly enough, pleasure from the unexpected attack.

"Now, Police Girl, are you ready for your 'punishment'?" The raven-haired vampire questioned as he continued to lick and nibble on her neck, the third black tendril digging in to the fresh wound in her back.

"Yes, my master." Seras moaned in a lust filled voice, her eyes turning red from the mix of pleasure and pain and the smell of her own blood.

"Excellent." Alucard whispered before his jaws clamped down on Seras' neck.


End file.
